Maul's Return: Revenge from the shadows Book 1
by jrthomas02hd
Summary: Maul and Ventress show themselves to the galaxy once again. This time they are back and more power hungry and angry than ever. The Jedi now have a new enemy but not an unknown one. However there is a new power emerging from the Shadows as well. Rated T for violence. I do not own Star Wars or most of the characters in this story. I do own this story and my oc
1. Chapter 1:Revenge

Maul knew it was time. He knew who he needed. He knew how he was going to do it.

Aurra Sing, Asaaj Ventress and embo.

"Embo you will use your dog to get close and listen to the Jedi Council meeting once they figure out about Papaltine or shall I say Sidious. Sing you'll watch the door and wait for the Jedi to enter and report. Ventress we will jump in off a flying transport lead by you Embo. Any way I'll kill Palpatine and you will deal with any others trying to stop me." Maul informed his deadly bounty hunter crew.

"And Kit Fisto will go with me to take on this Sith Lord." The crew heard through a hologram on the dog. All 4 Jedi entered the room telling Sidious that he was under arrest. Maul started laughing very hard and in a blink of an eye it was just Fisto and Windu fighting Sidious.

The next time Maul blinked Fisto was also on the ground. Mace Windu was at his best feeding off of his anger from witnessing his friend fall like flies. Ten seconds later Sidious electrocuted himself while desperate to live on the ground. Then Anakin walked in the room. "Don't! It's not the Jedi way. He-"Anakin was saying while Ventress and Maul jumped in the room."But it's the Sith way!" Maul screamed out of anger and beheaded Sidious.

"Revenge is the way of the sith!" Maul said while exiting leaving Ventress to defend Anakin and jump out which she did. Embo and Sing only tagged along for the money.

The Republic actually paid them as well. They all split the money evenly and Maul was happy because he was rich instead of broke.

Maul still had more grudges along with Ventress. Maul needed Kenobi dead for what he did to Maul all that time ago. Ventress needed vengeance on all of the pirates for what they did to her guardian and Jedi master.

Maul had finally avenged his brother and Ventress helped avenge her night sisters. Maul had started to rebuild the sith with Ventress. She was going to be his apprentice and she was slowly falling back towards the dark side with all of this hate built up.

He would hire an army of bounty hunters, mercenaries and bandits to be his army. He would have to pay them a lot since it was long term but he planned to become rich before then.

He already had an all purpose bounty hunter and a sharpshooter on his side because of the last job's pay. Also he had Ventress of course the greatest assassin ever alongside of a great sith in the making. He needed more first. So Maul and his crew hijacked two Nu- class transport ships. "Where are we off to now?" Embo asked curiously walking into the cockpit of the ship Maul was in.

The ladies were in the other transport. "Ventress bring us to Bossk and your old bounty hunter gang." Maul commanded his new apprentice. "Yes my lord." Ventress replied being very loyal to her new master. "Tatooine. Bossk will be there along with Dengar, C21 Highsinger and Lattz. They will all be there." Ventress continued

"And what about the leader. Boba Fett?" Maul asked surprised that he wouldn't be there. "He will be on Florrum. I put a bounty on Hondo's head. I said to keep him alive on Florrum at his own base."

"Revenge and anger are the most powerful things." Maul said lecturing his apprentice. "Ventress go to Florrum but wait to kill him in front of me. I need to know information that he has. Embo and I will head to Tatooine and collect the others. After that we will collect the Galaxy famous, Cad Bane."


	2. Chapter 2: The Recruiting begins

**A/N: I'm sorry I have not continued this story yet. When I do have power I wright. Unfortunately Chapter 2 has been deleted multiple times as I am stupid and have not saved it. As I said my power went off twice resting my story to nothing. It sucks but I can not do anything about it. Anyway lets get right back into the story**

 **Florrum Orbit**

"Boba Fett is on the planet below. He has finished a job for has captured all of the pirates but Maul wants them alive." Ventress reported to Aurra Sing her partner on the mission to retrieve Boba Fett. As they landed next to the Pirate base Boba alongside of Bossk, Lattz Rizzi and C21 Highsinger had Hondo tied up and with a gun to his head. The Pirates were getting captured one by one as if they tried to run or attack Hondo would "die".

"Well done Boba. Here is your pay." "Thank you I'm rich now. I'll be happy to do another job for you for free!" Boba replied happily as he was now rich. "Well Boba you must join me and my army. My boss is creating a bounty hunter, bandit and mercenary army to fight the Republic. If you need revenge." Ventress said pausing. "Revenge you will get." Ventress said in a bad ass way.

 **Coruscant Underworld**

"Maul what do you want." Bane said as he saw Maul enter the Underworld. "Bane i need you." Maul replied. "An Army against the Republic is building and I'm the creator. I need a Commander. You will get payed on a mission to mission basis. You will get payed the most. Gather your team from your Senate hostage mission and come to the Pirate base on Florrum." "As long as I am getting payed well so I accept."

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

"The droids have retreated from Mygeeto." Ki-Adi Mundi reported after his battle to take the capitol was finished. "I killed Grievous on Utapau and the droids tried to defend here." Kenobi reported from Utapau. " Cato Neimoidia has been taken. Although we suffered heavy casualties." Plo Koon reported from Cato Neimoidia. "Felucia has been cleansed of all droids." Aayla Secura reported as she waited for her turn. Mace Windu was next in his report "This is urgent Jedi Masters Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin were struck down by Sidious. Master Fisto is almost dead but is being attended to by a medical droid."

"Maul he killed Sidious. And Ventress was with him." Anakin barged into the conversation. "Master Windu sent them credits for what they did but they are sith." "In trouble we are. Kashyyyk. Dealt with it has been. Difficult it was. Retreat they did." Grand Master Yoda said as he was almost the last to report. "All droids retreated here as well." Master Stass Allie was the last to report. "Revenge they seek." Yoda stated as he felt Maul's feeling of vengeance. "He will target Master Kenobi then." Master O'Si the Geonosian joined the conversation. "Good Observation Master O'Si. He should be protected at all times then." Ki-Adi Mundi then said."

"I will protect him." Anakin said as he stepped up. "Why don't you do it as well Master O'Si. It will be great practice for your padawan." Ki-Adi Mundi said trying to convince his former padawan. "Shael will need the practice. We will protect you Master Kenobi." Master O'Si replied to Master Mundi's request and assured Master Kenobi that he was safe.

 **Florrum**

"Cad Bane You have arrived." Ventress greeted Bane as he came along with his crew. "Where is M-" Cad Bane was saying before Ventress interrupted. "Uh uh uh." Ventress said making sure the Bounty Hunters didn't know who the grand leader was. Just like Sidious wasn't known to many unless he was known as Dooku's boss. " Chata Hyoki, Robonino, Helios 3C, Helios 3D and Helios 3E I am your boss. You will lead revenge missions on those who you seek revenge on. You will get payed for every mission you go on. Everyone will listen to me. I am the General. Besides me you will listen to Cad Bane and Boba Fett who are the Commanders. Bane crew meet Boba Fett, Bossk, Lattz Rizzi and C21 Highsinger." Ventress informed the bunch.

"I want Mace Windu captured alive." Boba started out the requests. "I need to hunt wookiees." Bossk hissed. "Jabba unless he will be useful needs to die or be tortured." C21 Highsinger added in anger for the Hutt ruining their mission all that time ago. "Don't forget that Death Watch scum Pre Vizsla." Lattz Rizzi added in disgust.

Ventress heard her hologram buzzing so she opened it as she turned the corner away from the bounty hunters. "The Shadow Collective has been reformed young apprentice." Maul informed Ventress as he forced the Hutt clans to rejoin. "Also the Confederacy of Independent States has joined us and we control the Droid armies. Bring all to Mustafar that is where our base is at the moment. Hide the Pirates in their Hangers and take their ships." Maul commanded as he ended the holocall.

" We are heading to Mustafar. Also I'm sorry but Jabba the Hutt will be on our side. Bane you and your crew will take a Pirate frigate. Boba two of you will go in the Hound's tooth and the other two will exit from Slave 1. "Embo move the Republic Shuttles to the Pirate Hangar Bay. Aurra Sing we will move the Pirates to the Hangar as well. Then us three will fly off in another Pirate Frigate." Ventress commanded the two commanders and her group.

 **Mustafar**

"Leaders of the Shadow Collective. I have brought you here by request of Supreme Leader Mand'alor Maul. All of our forces are right here on Mustafar. You will all get your assignments by Supreme Leader Maul when he walks into the room. If anyone doesn't want to serve the Shadow Collective as a leader leave your people with us and leave." Ventress informed the leaders. Rune Haako than got up and walked out the door. As he did a lightsaber was heard and his boy was in two parts.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Ventress asked as all of the leaders except for the Mandalorins were scared. Maul then walked in the room. "Boba Fett and Cad Bane you are going to find and bring me the best Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy. For every Bounty Hunter you will get payed as long as they are strong. Admirals you will attack Republic blockades over planets that are weak at my request. Leaders of the council you are to produce more and more droids. You all will be stationed at Mandalore at two new connected facilities. One the Council Building and the other a droid factory. Other representatives you will supply us with supplies. Viceroy Nute Gunray you are in charge of the supplies and droids. All other military officials except for admirals you are to move to Concordia where our Mandalorian soldiers are stationed." Maul Commanded his new officers.


End file.
